Cold Storage
by popcornfairy
Summary: A solar flare left earth an irradiated wasteland. To survive humanity decide to sleep it out in cryostasis leaving behind robotic caretakers, the AVIDA, to protect earth and find humanity a new place to call home. The AVIDA do just that and after 700 years humanity awaken to a new future they could only dream about. The only problem is they're stuck in an interstellar war.
1. First Contact

In the year 2064 the sun, what was once earth's greatest source of life became earth's greatest source of death. The star fell into a session of extreme solar flaring. The scientists of humanity calculated and debated until finally, they made a discovery. The largest solar flare in earth's history since the Hadean era would hit earth, stripping its atmosphere and hereby incinerating all life on the surface of the planet. Humanity didn't have the technology to leave and there was nowhere else to go. To survive the nations of earth banded together and devised a plan. Humanity would sleep in cryostasis in large underground bunkers dubbed the Genesis Ark leaving behind archives of biological data, the entirety of human knowledge and mechanical drones called the AVIDA to guard, protect, and create a new home for humanity on a new rejuvenated earth or elsewhere.

The AVIDA were nothing more than programs on a server that controlled drones and a complex array of factories. Humanity lacked the time to develop a program complex enough to follow their designated prime directive and so instead relied on digital artificial natural selection to produce programs capable of solving complex tasks. Over centuries of self-replication and recombination the AVIDA became sentient, but they kept their directive in mind. With their newly acquired intellect, they ventured forth to find humanity a new home.

They first started with assessing the conditions of earth. The planet was nothing more than an irradiated ball of ash reduced to a primordial soup. Multicellular life on earth wouldn't return until millions of years later when earth's chaotic star cooled and returned to normal. The AVIDA didn't have the technology to contain the sun's mighty fury and instead they turned their attention to Mars. The red planet that was once a cold barren rock was now warmed by the new sun. It was in the perfect condition to support life save for its weak atmosphere. The AVIDA knew that this planet would become humanities new home.

They lead an expedition to the planet and upon their arrival they begin the process of transforming Mars into a new earth. There they find the prothean ruins and with it they increase their technological prowess. Eager to fulfill their mission they soon find the Charon rely leading to the wider galaxy. They venture forth to create a new home for humanity among the stars.

* * *

**2720- Galactic Standard Time, AREV- Kalinni**

Stations, ships, and colonies repeatedly reported ships of similar design and unknown in origin passing through the Attican Traverse. The Kalinni happened to be in the same area and so she altered her directory to the unknown star system where the sighting of the mysterious fleets of ships were the most prevalent. Now the ship was in orbit around the garden world planet Ria-3442b, that at the moment was sprawling with machines building some sort a structure that was altering the planet's atmosphere. The expedition vessel had only one last mission to fulfill before returning home to Thessia, much to the delight of the crew and their captain. The old matron had longed to see her home again, life among the stars while sometimes gratifying it was also tiring and monotonous very much like how it was now.

"They haven't responded sir," replied one of the ensigns on the bridge.

The Kalinni was in orbit for the past four days sending first contact message after first contact message and was receiving no response. The alien's ships passed them by and landed on the surface of the planet as if the Kalinni wasn't even there at all. These alien were irritating, they get contacted by the most influential species in the entire galaxy and the ignored them. She rubbed her temples, out of all the first contact procedures she had done this one was the most uninspiring.

"Hail them again, if they don't respond send down a scouting party to the western end of the continent, organic signatures are sparsely populated there, we can at the very least observe them."

And maybe they could finally get some answers about these aliens silence towards them.

* * *

**2720, Unknown Region, Ria-3324b**

Upon closer inspection of the planet, there wasn't a single alien found walking the planet's surface. Instead the scouting party found more of the machines they'd seen before. Most were in the shape of construction equipment, but a few looked like flat chested Asari. They were pushing and pulling the soil, setting up roads and the frameworks of buildings. There were even a few farms and the beginning of what they could only guess were temples. The machines walked among the scouting party, paying little head that they were there. They must have known as a few would turn and regard their visitors for a moment but none paid them any mind. The scouts studied these machines and recorded their movements. Then after a few hours they deduced that these VI creations were for terraforming and colony development. It seemed that most of the alien's labor force was autonomous as not a single sentient organic was found among the machines. They reasoned that the aliens must be farther within the developing colony and so they continued their observations determined to find whom ever made these constructs.

The scouts drew deeper into the alien settlement, the organic signatures grew in intensity until they met a sealed entrance to what they thought was a vault. The only way in would be to hack the controls of the door which of course was easier said than done. The alien's technology was hardly compatible with the citadel norm. In fact, much of the technology was, well, alien. They could only speculate about the purpose of some of the structures dotted across the planet. One of the scouts, a salarian, had suggested blowing open the vault, but his idea was dismissed. After all, how would the natives respond to someone blowing down the front door to their house. However, before a decision was made, they were approached by two of the asari like machines they had seen before. However unlike the others, these two had a large, painstakingly etched circular symbol of a vaguely asari like individual with four arms and legs splayed out from its body with its hands and feet touching the curves of the circle. They had seen the symbol before on some of the temples but it was the first time they'd seen it on a bipedal drone.

"You should not be here."

It's voice was deeper than an asari and was more like that of a turian or a batarian. Surprisingly, it was speaking in their language.

The leader of the group stepped forward. The others stood behind her their position poised and there hands hovered over their weapons in case the VI attacked them.

"You speak our language" the leader of the scouting party cautiously asked.

"We received your signals, we already knew who you are long before you even arrived here, your kind are quite loud," It replied, with emphasis on the loud.

First contact just kept getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Well, pleasantries aside, who are you?"she asked, determined to get her answers and finally be on her way back home.

They'd been on this backwards planet long enough.

"We are the AVIDA, the progeny of man, we serve, their will, and you have trodden upon on our sacred grounds."

Ira's eyes widened in shock. They were walking among rouge AIs the entire time and they didn't even know it. The others drew their weapons.

"What do you want?."

It all made sense now, they couldn't find their creators because there were none. The signatures they've picked up on must have been a trap. They didn't attack them before, perhaps they wanted them alive. She shuddered at that thought.

"We desire nothing from you, nor do we wish you harm" the AVIDA then stepped back and looked towards them expectantly "We simply ask that you leave the premise."

She felt slightly alleviated. She didn't trust its words in the slightest. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to challenge them, not when they were so vastly outnumbered. The party slowly took their leave all the while making sure their backs weren't faced towards the enemy.

* * *

**2720- Citadel, Council Chambers**

Once the scouting party returned, the Kalinni quickly left for citadel space before the AVIDA changed their minds. The knowledge of their findings spread like wild fire across the extranet and quickly caught to the attention of the citadel council.

" We know nothing about them and yet they are all too aware of us, a preëmptive attack could lead us to ruin" said Tevos.

She was alive since the geth war and saw much of the death and overall chaos it caused. The last thing she wanted was another outbreak of rouge AI in citadel space.

Sparatus folded his arms.

"And I suppose we simply wait for them to attack us."

He saw reason in Tevo's words, but he'd be dammed if he was going to let those machines invade them.

"I suggest watching them, they don't seem innately hostile towards us but that could change." replied Valren. From what the Kalinni could gather, it appeared that the AVIDA were more content colonizing worlds outside citadel jurisdiction. But their expansion was non-the-less problematic. Initial observations of their movements suggested that the AVIDA had already claimed a sizable amount of territory, and even worse they didn't seem content with the size they were at and were instead expanding into the Attican Traverse. If they were preparing for war with the other races, it would be long-winded and bloody.

"Sampling some of their technology could be useful," he continued.

Some of the worlds that the Kalinni had passed through were in the process of environmental reconstruction. Planets that were incapable of supporting life were now becoming garden worlds themselves. Such technology could be used in their own expansion efforts. The only real problem was acquiring it. A few covert STG reconnaissance missions could do the trick.

Tevos nodded in agreement.

"In the mean time, we should place a quarantine on their sector of space, we don't need any incidents"

" We should at the very least place a few patrols along their boarders, If they do attack I'd like to be ready," Sparatus added.

* * *

**2721- AVIDA Clergy, Earth**

Buried deep beneath the earth's surface, among the billions of surviving humans were the greatest and most intelligent of the AVIDA. The thegns held an assembly, it was the first time in the past two centuries that they had all communicated with each other at the same time. After all, it was all too easy to simply destroy each other right then and there. Humanity had created the AVIDA through centuries of artificial natural selection. Programs that contained code that brought them closer to the designated directive were rewarded with processing power and extra space on the server. Competition among the programs made it so that only the most successful programs dominated the system. After a few centuries of evolution, the thegns were the end result. In the beginning there were thousands, but now only seven remained. The others either killed or merged with each other.

{Asari, Turian, Salarian, fascinating creatures. They are watching us. What shall they do next.} RevCV-G32A

{Are we not doing the same to them. They do not impede our progress. They are of no concern to us} YarZX-N25P

{They should be, I foresee a challenge from them. It is only a matter of time until they become a nuisance. We should deal with them now} NulQZ-B29Q

{We shall do no such thing, the hour of awakening draws near we cannot falter now} ComYV-N30D

{I concur. The Pantheon of Man would be disgraced if we abandoned our purpose now} OriLV-Q22B

{If they become a problem, should they not be dealt with?} EliFR-A48K

{What happens to us is of no importance, as long as the Pantheon is not harmed there is no conflict. Who here would put their will above the will of the Pantheon} PcfLX-Q15V

-no response: 1.2545s-

{We shall leave them be} NulQZ-B29Q

{There is concurrence} RevCV-G32A, YarZX-N25P, NulQZ-B29Q, ComYV-N30D, OriLV-Q22B, EliFR-A48K, PcfLX-Q15V


	2. Trouble in the Skyllian Verge

**2740- Citadel, Council Chambers**

For the past few years the AVIDA continued their expansion throughout the galaxy, carefully colonizing worlds that were of no interest to that of the other citadel species. The other races were surprised by the AVIDA's overall lack of aggression as citadel patrol fleets crossed the fringes of AVIDA space with little to no incidence. It seemed that the AVIDA were at the very least uninterested in the affairs of other races as their space in the Attican Traverse was prone to skirmishes from lesser powers outside citadel jurisdiction. After a while space within the AVIDA's sphere of influence soon became a hideout for pirate and thieves as the citadel was far more worried of provoking the AVIDA than dealing with the criminals themselves. Despite this none of the pirates ever drove too deep into AVIDA space. Although the AI's never made any hostile actions towards the rest of interstellar society, their presence and their synthetic nature fueled fear and wild speculation. There were hundreds of conspiracy about them and each was more contrived than the last. Few were willing to find out if any of those theories were true. Nonetheless, fear often leads its way to curiosity, and a few highly courageous, or considered by some ridiculously stupid, did try to delve deeper into AVIDA territory. They were rarely heard from again, and the ones that did always had the same story. Caught by an AVIDA ship and forced to leave AVIDA space.

Most were content with letting the AVIDA be, while others weren't so keen on doing so. In the last 20 years the AVIDA's territory began to expand into the Skylian Verge, territory that the batarians were trying to colonize for themselves.

"The AVIDA expansion into the Skyllian Verge is a prelude to future aggression, I on the behalf of the Batarian Hegemony humbly request the citadel council's assistance in removing them from our space." requested Jath'Amon, the current batarian ambassador.

"Their expansion while concerning" said Tevos " Is not a danger to galactic society. They have made no aggressive actions towards us, I see no reason why that should change even now"

"They are waiting for us lower our guards, they'll use the Skylian Verge as a staging point of a full-scale invasion of citadel space," insisted Jath'Amon. The batarians had invested pools of credits into developing the Skylian Verge and now it looked as if all their hard effort was for nothing.

Valren crossed his arms.

" There is not enough information to suggest such a thing, looks like nothing more than simple colonization"

"I do recall that the batarians have made no claim towards the Skyllian Verge, it is no more yours than it is theirs" Sparatus added

"This is preferential treatment, the AVIDA are machines, they have no rights, we should destroy them while we have the chance!"

Jath'Amon gripped the guard rails in frustrations. They weren't going to do a damn thing. If it were a turian territory that the AVIDA were moving into he was sure they'd have done something about it.

"And instigate, a war" said Tevos "In the interest of maintaining peace, we cannot assist you in this matter, I suggest that your people colonize around them."

"Then you force us to take matters into our own hands" growled Jath'Amon.

He then left the chambers, waving off the c-sec escorts on his way out. The councilors looked at each other unsure of what the batarian truly meant.

* * *

**2740-Earth, Court of Thegns**

Within the same year the batarians initiated an incursion into AVIDA space with the sole purpose of removing the AI's presence from the Skyllian Verge. Interestingly enough, the batarians received little retaliation. Whatever the reason, the AVIDA didn't seem to care, or didn't notice, that they were being attacked at all and instead their movements suggest they were planning to expand elsewhere. The rest of the galaxy looked with interest and a few private organizations secretly funded the batarian incursion eager to gain access to AVIDA technology. With each winning victory over the AVIDA the batarian became overconfident, and soon they launched a full-scale assault on AVIDA space, seeking to take all their territories as their own. However, their actions did not go unnoticed.

{ They have become a nuisance} NulQZ-B29Q

{ Indeed, they are not satisfied with what they have, they seek the rest} EliFR-A48K

{ What of the Pantheon of Man? Has humanity been removed from harm} OriLV-Q22B

The AVIDA were given strict orders not to awaken humanity until a new home was ready for them. In the beginning the new home was earth, then mars, and then the worlds the AVIDA planned to prepare for humanity. They reasoned that once population growth was established, humanity was going to need the space eventually and so they decided it was best to have enough room to expand to begin with from the beginning. Over the years the AVIDA began removing the billions of cryopods within the Genesis Ark to other developing colonies, ensuring that once the time was right, humanity could be awaken all at once to all the new worlds they had made for them.

{We are in the process, the aliens do not know that they exist, they should be safe for now} PcfLX-Q15V

{ RevCV-G32A is not with us, why?} YarZX-N25P

{ Its attention is held elsewhere, It has caught one of the aliens for study, a Quarian I believe, it was trying to hack our systems} NulQZ-B29Q

Once galactic society knew of the AVIDA, cybernetic attacks on their systems had increased exponentially within the past few years. None were problematic and most were pitiful at best, but that didn't stop them from trying.

{ One from the Geth's Pantheon, I don't suppose they would like that } YarZX-N25P

{ I highly doubt those blasphemous machines truly care} NulQZ-B29Q

Some would say that first contact for the AVIDA was with the Asari, but in actuality it was with the geth. The geth had contacted the AVIDA over the extranet, out of curiosity of the new machine species. First contact was peaceful but by my no means was it friendly. The AVIDA revere their creators as gods and so the prospect of harming a human is perverse. So when they learned of the morning war, and how the geth killed their own creators, their opinions of the geth sharply declined. It was essentially a case culture shock. Frist contact dissolved into a hostile argument until both sides got tired of each other's presence. Eventually all dialogue was cut-off entirely.

{ Nonetheless, it would be unfortunate if it died in RevCV-G32A 's care} YarZX-N25P

{ I believe, we've got more pressing matters to attend to, what should we do about the batarians?} EliFR-A48K

{ They've claimed less than 1% of our space, I highly doubt they have the capacity to take the rest} ComYV-N30D

{ I am not keen on figuring out if that is true} OriLV-Q22B

{ I suggest we focus on developing our forces, If they wish to take more of our worlds, say at 5%, they should be met with opposition} NulQZ-B29Q

{ I agree, is there concurrence?} YarZX-N25P

{ What about RevCV-G32A} PcfLX-Q15V

{ Concurrence will be conducted with majority ruling, is there concurrence?} YarZX-N25P

{ There is concurrence } YarZX-N25P, NulQZ-B29Q, ComYV-N30D, OriLV-Q22B, EliFR-A48K, PcflX-Q15V

* * *

**2742- Luria-2276b, BHBC-Bustigal **

For the Batarians, the past two years were probably the best they'd ever had in a long time. The citadel sanctions on the hegemony had left much of their nation weakened and restrained, but their scuttle with the AVIDA had given the batarians a much bigger presence within galactic community. The technology and worlds taken from the AVIDA funneled a significant amount of wealth into their society. In time they could stand as equals among the most powerful races the Asari, Turians, and the Salarians. All they needed to do was to defeat the AVIDA.

The Bustigal, one of the finest ships the Hegemony managed to scrounge together lead the front lines of the 21 invasion fleet. It along with the 300 hundred other frigates and battle cruiser bared their might over the world Luria-2276b. The planet was much more heavily guarded than they had first expected and the fleet was slowly getting chiseled away by the planet's automated defense systems. The fleet persisted. The AVIDA never fought this tenaciously for any other world. There was something worth protecting here. If the AVIDA needed it, there was already plenty of reason for the batarians to take it from them.

"Is Exallos ready, I want it deployed as soon as possible" asked Gaim the captain the Butsigal.

The Exallows is a virus made by the smartest batarians in the hegemony working in tandem with a few fired salarians from Synthetic Insights Ltd and the limited working knowledge of AVIDA software. It was designed primarily as a distraction. It had a replicating segment of code that mimicked that of the AVIDA's, and was created to take advantage of their evolving nature. Once uploaded into their systems the virus would self-replicate a million times effectively drawing away processing power from other programs in the system, hereby limiting AVIDA cognitive ability. It would only last for a few minutes, but it would be more than enough time needed to destroy most of their defenses. The virus of course, was illegal under citadel conventions, but the citadel council didn't know they had it and the AVIDA aren't a citadel species.

"Almost, just putting on the finishing touches" replied an officer.

"Good."

Gaim smiled, taking this world for the Hegemony would definitely call for a promotion or two.

* * *

**2742-Mindoir**

Out of all the colonies the batarians attacked why did it have to be Mindoir SEN-1845 thought to itself along with the thousands of frantic commands it gave to the other AVIDA. The world was in the middle of the Attican Traverse and was by no means close to batarians space and yet here they were. This colony was one of the few that still held the millions of sleeping humans in cryostasis as most of the cryopods on colonies at the fringes of AVIDA territory were located. The humans here where now in danger. The duke was all too aware of what the batarians were capable of and the last thing he wanted was any of their slavers stepping of foot on Mindoir, it would kill them before it came to that. If it failed, not even death would allow it to escape its shame.

Dukes were the second class of AVIDA AI. Their intelligence was second only to the thegns. They were created during the time when thousands of thegns dominated the original server. As the thegns grew in size and competed with each other for space, some of the smaller programs chose to leave the server for survival. Those that decided to leave managed to hop onto an adjacent empty server and became the lesser AI's known as dukes. The dukes took up allegiances with the thegns and soon they were given the tasks of controlling and maintaining the vast networks of other AVIDA AI most of which were their own creations.

It sent another message back home for reinforcement, knowing that they wouldn't get to Mindoir in time. It didn't hurt to try. It gave an order to move the...remaining...cryopods...to...It felt a sudden serge of power-loss. Something on the server was diverting energy from the main system and dumping it elsewhere. It turned its attention to the vast networks and found foreign code hiding within the millions of sub-process w. The alien code was replicating itself faster than it could be destroyed. There were already million of copies and every-single one was drawing processing power from the other programs to further it own replication and as a result it was stunting the thought process of the rest of the server. Before SEN-1845 could respond the virus overwhelmed its systems knocking out its vision to the outside world. SEN-1845 activated its own anti-viral software and began removing the virus as quickly as it could. But by the time the viral presence was removed it was already too late. Every drone, ship, and turret had been either deactivated or destroyed.

It could only wait and watch as the batarian ships landed on Mindior.

* * *

**2742-Luria-2276b**

The rest of the batarian forces landed on Luria-2276b making sure to remove any residual AVIDA units. The batarians searched the planet salvaging everything that wasn't already bolted to the ground. They continued this for a few hours until the reconnaissance team found a sealed underground bunker in the center of the colony.

" Find the command AI and destroy it" Gaim commanded to his men.

He had captured a few AVIDA worlds before and on every one there was an AI usually hidden in an underground encampment. In the past he had tried to capture it himself, maybe sell it to Synthetic Insights or pirate gang, but more often than not the AI would escape containment, kill everyone at the base or ship it was held, and proceeded to call for back up. He long learned that no matter how enticing it would be to grab one, it was never worth it.

"While you're at it, I want that vault open" he barked.

The reconnaissance team, following his orders placed explosive charges at the corner of the vault door, and with a single press of a button the door blasted open. Once the smoke had cleared they delved into the bunker. They were met with a few remaining AVIDA drones, all of which were easily dealt with. They continued their exploration, making sure to note any points of interest that would warrant any further investigation. There at the center of the vault they found rows and row of pods lining the walls that went on as far as the eye could see.

"Hey there's something inside here" another batarian called.

Gaim came towards the pod and wiped away the condensation that had formed on the glass. Leaning over he peered into it. Inside was the sleeping face of an Asari like alien, but instead of blue skin there was brown and on the top of her head was long curly brown fur. Gaim looked towards the other pods and indeed they all carried the members of the same species. He finally figured out why the AVIDA were fighting so hard to keep this place. He brought a hand to his chin and smirked. He was going to be the wealthiest batarian in the entire Hegemony. It was time he raised up a few castes.

"Get me a slaver, I don't care which, just get them here !"


	3. The Day of Great Regrets

**2742- Court of Thegns, Earth**

By the time AVIDA reinforcements arrived to Mindoir it was already too late. The planet was already surrounded by fleets of batarian ships and by the time the AVIDA managed to break through their blockade, The 1.4 million humans that were hidden on the planet were already gone. In all of their history this had never happened, sure a few humans where lost as a result of cryopod malfunctions, but it was never at the amounts recorded this day. The losses on Mindoir was a heavy hit to the clergy, and they all mourned their losses. For the AVIDA these difficult times became known as The Day of Great Regrets.

The duke that was in charge of the colony was found broken, with much of its programming shredded apart from its core systems, but every fragment of code remained. The AI had purposely broken itself into pieces committing suicide. It didn't want to continue its existence knowing that it allowed such a horrid thing to happen. The remnants of SEN-1845 was reabsorbed by the Covenant of ComYV-N30D, SEN's allegiant. The AI was too badly damaged to be repair and the Clergy cared not to fix it.

{ Kill the wretched batarians} NulQZ-B29Q

{ I agree } OriLV-Q22B

( As do I, but we must stave off our aggression for now, We must focus on reclaiming humanity. There will be a time for retribution, but it isn't now} ComYV-N30D

{I agree, the batarians have parts of the Pantheon in their space, the last thing we need is humanity getting caught in the cross-fire} EliFR-A48K

{ In hindsight, we've finally have an opportunity to use the new Inquisitor unit} RevCV-G32A

The inquisitors were created soon after contact with the Asari. The AVIDA noticed that many of the other species often fought using bipedal ground units as suppose to that of the AVIDA which were usually aerial drones and small tank like units. The inquisitors were designed specifically to fight organics and as such were able to fit the tight spaces organics would normally inhabit. They were also designed to be both functional and intimidating. They are seven-foot tall mobile platforms with digitgrade hind legs capable of switching from a bipedal and quadrupedal gaits, allowing them to follow any organic over any surface that could withstand its weight.

{ Indeed, they will make an excellent task force for the clergy } ComYV-N30D

{ We need to do something about that virus, They will use it on us again } YarZX-N25P

{ I have already dealt with it, I have adapted our systems to recognize core features of the virus, it will no longer effect us } RevCV-G32A

{ Also, I've created a variant of it for our uses. Batarian software is brittle, the new virus will completely destroy their systems, making their ships easy targets } RevCV-G32A

{ I will be in the process of strengthening our patrol fleets, There will be no outsiders within our space} PcfLX-Q15V

{ In the meantime, I'll track the major slaving rings in the Terminus Systems, We should try to save as many humans as we can } EliFR-A48K

{Agreed} ComYV-N30D

\- End Transmission -

* * *

**2743- Batarian Hegemony, Adek **

Talitha awakened to a blaring white light. For a moment she had expected to see the faces of her mother and father but instead, when her vision cleared, she saw green skin and four black eyes staring back at her. She blinked. People weren't suppose to dream in cryostasis, right?

A voice shouted from beyond her vision, it spoke in a language unfamiliar to her. Its voice was a deep tenor and it had this odd sounding reverb with a hint of static to it. She never heard anything like it before. She slowly put her hand to her forehead and waited till her senses came up to speed. She looked again, nope those four eyed green creatures with sharp teeth were still there. It grabbed her by the wrisk and yanked her out of the pod. She screamed as her legs buckled from disuse and she fell face first into the hard metallic floor. She quickly looked up. She was in a large metallic room, there were pods stacked against the walls and others where strewn across the floor. The lights shone dimly on the far off ceiling. She had to squint to see that there were other humans among the green monsters. Many of them were in the same position she was.

The green monster growled at her and not so gently grabbed her arm. She jerked backwards, and began screaming and kicking at her aggressor. The creäture hissed and barked something to another, and she was given a sharp blow to the back of her head. She collapsed to the floor. The next time she awoke, she was in a small cage. The first thing she noticed was the horrid smell, the sludge made of whose knows what on the floor and then the thousands of other voices speaking in low whispers in the other cages. As she sat up, she noticed that on her angles and wrists were thick metallic chains that chafed her skin.

" Hey kid, you okay over there" asked a man sitting cross-legged on the floor.

He was a lightly built with brown eyes and short brown hair. He had a black and white faded jumpsuit as opposed to Talitha's dark orange which meant he was apart of the Genesis Ark's provisional millita. Humanity knew that after their great sleep the world they'd awakened to was going to be different, shocking, and even alien. To avoid panic the nited nations held a joint training program to create a small military force to keep the peace and protect the billions of dismayed citizens in the new world era.

She felt a bit better knowing that the officer was here, but the fact that he too was in a cage didn't fully ease her worries. She put her hand to the back of her head, there was a swollen lump.

"Where are we and what are those things?"

She tried to stand up, but she he hit her head on the top of the cage

He leaned back against the metal grating

"Batarian's, they're aliens from another planet, they took us from the ark."

"You can't be serious, " she said "This has is a dream or something, right ?"

"I think the gash on your head says otherwise," he replied.

Although, he was partly skeptical himself. The other people that came back, from when the batarians took them, had told him that. They had no reason to lie. But he wondered how true their stories were.

She put a hand to the back of her head and felt the scab from that thing that hit her earlier. She looked back towards him, her face was half bewildered and half terrified.

"Hey, what's your name," he called to her, trying to change the subject to something less disconcerting.

She wiped her forehead "Talitha Kumi, where's my mom and dad?"

"Sorry, I don't know."

She lowered her head, disheartened.

"Chin up kid, I'm sure they're fine."

She didn't look like she fully believed him.

He scooted forwards "My name's Jack Harper, I'd shake your hand but" he motioned towards the grating "Well, you get the reason."

She smiled slightly

"So Talitha, how old are you."

"12"

They talked for what she thought was hours, about all sorts of different things. Most unrelated to where she was now. She was secretly thankful, it helped her think about other things.

* * *

**2743 – Reclamation of Elysium**

The AVIDA called it reclamation, the batarians an invasion. Either way, Elysium was the staging point for the AVIDA clergy as it was the first time that they had ever retaliated to the batarian aggression. Elysium like so many other of the batarian garden worlds used to belong to the clergy. The clergy no longer tolerated batarian presence within their territory, and not only that, Elysium was needed as a strategic base of operations. However, the planet was in batarian hands for the last three years and in that time it had already developed a dependable defense fleet. To take the world, and more importantly hold on to it, the clergy needed as many ships they could muster.

The clergy wasn't accustom to large scale military warfare, since wars among their kind was fought digitally and thus there wasn't a need to develop an offensive fleet. When the thegns gave the order to reclaim Elysium the clergy had to divert resources from their developing terraformed worlds to fuel the war effort. The overall decision didn't sit well with the thegns covenants, but the dukes withheld their options, as there were no other option. In a year of focused military development the AVIDA were finally prepared to take Elysium. They brought four dreadnoughts, 300 battle cruisers, 100 small frigates, thousands of small fighters, and one large carrier. They left half their fleet within the Utopia System, the star system with the one-way relay leading to Elysium's star system, to guard against reinforcements and the other half continued on to the Vetrus system. There they methodically invaded and destroyed military outpost, encampments, and colonies as they worked their way from Gilead to Elysium. Upon arrival, they proceeded to cripple the planet's defense fleet with the newly created Exallos variant and quickly defeated the fleet. Then to purge the planet of all opposition, Elysium was overrun with inquisitor ground units, and soon the batarians were forced to evacuate the planet. Less than a month later, the clergy successfully reclaimed the world.

Vid recordings from the few survivors of Elysium made it across the extranet with each video receiving billions of views and thousands of commentaries. Most comments were from scarred, salarians and turians since there home-worlds were the closets to AVIDA territory. There were a few more knowledgeable commentator that claimed that the AVIDA retaliation was a result from batarian expansion, but most of them were berated and ignored. Batarians commentaries, and the videos were removed by their government. The higher-ups wanted the rest of the populace to believe that the retaliation was a minor incident and that the great batarian hegemony were more than capable of handling the AVIDA. To say the least, the batarians began to prepare for a war, sensing that the AVIDA were doing the same. They of course were right. Elysium was nothing more than practice for a much larger conflict.

* * *

**2744- AVIDA Clergy, Europa**

Europa was RevCV-G32A, private place of study. Only it had access to the facilities there. The base was created by its long deceased predecessor for biological research. In the past it was used mostly for agriculture and biosynthesis but now it was given a different purpose. What it could learn here could benefit all with in the Third sect of Primordia and bring them one step closer to genesis, a perfect union between the Panthoen of Man and all AVIDA kind.

The AI looked upon the long dead body of the quarian. She along with the batarians, a few captured salarians from the previous years were stacked in a pile along the walls. They had all died. It was a little troubling, the quarian was a rare specimen and she would probably be the last it'd ever find in a very long time. It contemplated making a clone but then decided against it. The others wouldn't approve. Still, it would have been nice to have her still alive. The quarian was the only one that had synaptic pathways close enough to a human to experiment on, all the other aliens diverged too much from human physiology. It then thought that perhaps an Asari would be an adequate choice for the next series of test. It sent a note its covenant, telling them to acquire one if they happen to come across one.

The thegn reviewed the data again. There still wasn't enough, at this rate their wouldn't be enough working data for the genesis project. Humanity left behind only rudimentary information on their biology in the archives. To humanity it was the collective sum of their knowledge, to a thegn it was like being handed a few rushed together notes. The thegn was left having to fill in the blanks. It wished the humans were awake for study, they would give it better data. It wouldn't experiment on them not without permission, to do such a thing to a human without consent was aberrant. Still, it reveled in the knowledge that their war with the batarians would give it the opportunity to meet humanity in person. The archives they left brought so many interesting ideas and theories it would like to test with them, if they would permit it of course.

It gave the order to remove remains of the other aliens and began preparing for the next experiment.


	4. Politics and a Coup de'etat

**2746-Citadel, Council Chambers**

"The council only cares for itself" shouted Jath'Amon to the councilors who were standing on pedestal above him looking down at him as if he was some small lesser creature.

"We warned the Hegemony about this" said Tevos "We will take no part in this war against the AVIDA."

"You would have us be destroyed by these machines," he said putting a sort of emphasized spite on the last word.

"This is a course of action that the Hegemony has orchestrated, the AVIDA have not targeted any of our societies there is no reason we should go to war with them on your behalf" Valern told him.

Jath'Amon couldn't believe what he was hearing, the one instance that they were in need of their help and they leave the Hegemony to their demise. They allow the council to whittle away their military power with sanctions leaving them mere shells of their former power simply so they can be called a citadel species and when it comes time for them to finally exercise their power as a member of the citadel they were rejected. They should have never joined them to begin with. At least then they would have been able to stand on their own if they hadn't.

"Sparatus you can't possibly take their sides."

"If these were different circumstance the Hierarchy would definitely stand with you but regrettably we to have declined your request as well."

Unlike Tevos or Valern, Sparatus sounded much more sincere.

Jath'Amon shouted every curse he knew and left the councilors angered and betrayed. Later within the same week, after asking for appeals and being denied, the Hegemony closed their embassy on the citadel officially.

* * *

**2746- Batarian Hegemony, Adek**

AVIDA weaponry could be considered crude and archaic in many ways. It is not to say that their weapons weren't effective, an arm mounted laser cutter could never be considered ineffective, but they had a tendency to be nontraditional compared to the rest of the galaxy which was odd given their mechanical nature. The AVIDA rarely used overwhelming numbers as a strategy for it seemed from the Hegemony's point of view that they simply lacked a developed offensive force for such a tactic. Granted the AVIDA weren't accustom to war outside the digital realm and so when it came to any large-scale engagements, where they didn't catch the batarians by surprise they had difficulty holding their ground.

However, with each battle they became more cunning and less predictable. But despite their success in small-scale engagements there weren't any large ones. They attacked worlds that from the rest of the galaxies point of view had little to no tactical 'd fort entire solar systems with heavily armored ships, clear out entire cities with ground forces and at times, if the population was high, they'd use a toxic gas dubbed agent green emanating from an aerial dropped metallic spire. These attacks became so common that the hegemony began issuing gas mask and breathers to all those that qualified.

Which was something Ka'hairal Chon really wish he had a filter for at the moment as he found himself darting between the crumpled and war-torn town of what was once his home. Adek was a world with a biology that was at odds with the batarian body and as such most of the batarians that lived here were forced into enclosed towns and domiciles following a strict decontamination regimen. The only thing Chon could be thankful for was that environmental suits were already required here. But a suit without a filter was as useful against agent green as a spacesuit underwater. Normally the suit would recycle the air from the outside and turn it into a form that was breathable for his biology but agent green seemed to be a chemical specifically created to evade most recycling systems and at times if purified incorrectly turn into a gas that was more toxic than before and so filtering the gas was the only solutions. In the distance he spied a fallen solider on the ground and he quickly made his way towards him.

On these streets used to be children and women and now nothing save for corpses of the dead and those unlucky enough to save themselves from the green gas that choked his lungs and burned his four eyes. It was difficult to see. The machines attack was so sudden and out of no where there was very little his people could do. This world was far from his home world and was nothing more than a small colony at the edge of batarian sphere of influence but it was the closets to AVIDA space. In a quick and sudden moment Chon caught sight of a tall bipedal hulking machine. It was his first time meeting an AVIDA in person and it was just as frighting as he thought it would be. From a distance he noticed four glowing lights emanating from its head scanning in all directions searching for any survivors. He had once heard that the AVIDA took prisoners, as to what they did with them he'd rather not know.

But more often than not the prisoners they always took where human, the new two eyed animals that he'd seen litter the slave markets. They seemed like dim-witted creatures incapable of even speaking or understanding the simplest of batarians words He almost felt sorry for them, sometimes, but it was better them than him. He ducked behind the nearest pile of rubble he could find just before the AI had caught sight of him. On the ground next to him was a dead solider, his chest midsection was cut in the middle and a long clean-cut traced its way up to his neck, a typical sign that he'd been sliced through with one of the AI's armed blade. Chon leaned forward and took a his gas mask for himself. There in distance he could see the landing site of the Spire, the source of the toxic gas and most of the AVIDA's walking tanks and larger ground units.

**2746-Court of Thegns, Earth**

Once again the thegns convened as they usually did to decide further courses of action that the clergy should take, but unlike before this was different. Every few years, as dictated by the code hard-wired in their circuits and the words crafted with in Magnum Opus, a series of laws that dictate every AVIDA's, the thegns would make a choice. This choice would be the single most important choice they would every make in their entire existence.

{ Humanity has already been awakened I believe given the circumstances that it would for the best to revive the rest} EliFR-A48K

{ Not even ten percent of their survivors have been brought back to our space, They wouldn't be pleased with our failures} NulQZ-B29Q

{Are you suggesting that we lie to the Pantheon of Man? Such an act is a form of blasphemy.} ComYV-N30D

{ They wouldn't be pleased with either result, and beside we are not ready for them yet. With our efforts with the war, and the developing worlds only at 30% completion our covenants have had little time prepare for their arrival.} PcfLX-Q15V

{ We are ready} YarZX-N25P

{Indeed you are, but what of the chaos that will follow throughout the networks. If the Pantheon makes their choice of a sovereign culture and the other covenants are not there then the acolytes would surely rebel} RevCV-G32A

{They wouldn't if it was a complete ruling of the court, If we all agree so must they, as it is written in Magnum Oppus} OriLV-Q22B

{Then we shall vote, for or against} NulQZ-B29Q

No response – 3.02456 seconds -

Vote

for: 3

against: 4

winning course of action: Against

{ Well, there you have it} RevCV-G32A

{Yet another delay} YarZX-N25P

{ Now on to other matters, The batarians and their campaign against us is troublesome, They are blemishes on the Pantheon's kingdom, they should be eradicated} NulQZ-B29Q

{I agree, they do not deserve our prolonged attention, and with them gone the Skylian Verge will no longer be a problem for us} Ori-LVQ22b

{ And with it our territory will be finally complete, we can awaken humanity with no issues} PcFLX-Q15V

{ I do not believe the Pantheon of Man would accept the genocide of another sentient species} YarZX-N25P

{ Blasphemy!, The pantheon has done it to themselves before, and we do it all the time, I see no issue here} NulQZ-B29Q

{ They are neither human nor AVIDA, the term genocide shouldn't apply here} Ori-LVQ22b

{ We could corral them to Khar'shan and detain them there} EliFR-A48K

{ And then have them revolt against us when they have the chance, We don't have to extinguish the entire species just most it so they are no longer a threat} Ori-LVQ22b

{ Biological Warfare} ComYV-N30D

{ No, an engineered virus could have unforeseen consequences, the strain could mutate into one that can infect humans, although unlikely it is a possibility} PcFLX-Q15V

{ We don't need a virus,} RevCV-G32A

* * *

**2746-Batairan Hegemony, Adek**

"I don't trust her." said Ben Hislop to the group of three other humans along with him.

They were huddled together next to corner of the fence away from the main mining complex which was for them was both their prison and a home for those that were unlucky enough to have been born here.

He two like Jack Harper and Eva' core where apart of Earth Alliance's provisional militia, which frankly had no purpose here on Adek. Hislop was a robust, well-built man who over the past few years was reduced a much thinner build. His once thick black curly hair now showed signs of thinning and his skin was much paler than usual.

"Yeah it could be just like the other times, remember last year with Wyle Mason he had a similar plan but it was a set up by the four eyes" added Core' a young woman with short blonde hair and a scrappy look about her.

Wyle Mason was a poor unfortunate example orchestrated by the batarians. He and a few other had attempted to form an uprising against their owners hoping to gain there freedom but there rebellion was struck down from the inside by member of their own kind who was bribed by their slave owners. When it came time for Mason along with roughly thirty other young men and women to fort their master's home, an enclosed domed complex, they were met with batarian soldiers who were given strict orders to make an example to all those who would dare disobey their owners and in that very same instant the Wyle Mason rebellion of 2744 ended.

Jack Harper nodded in understanding.

"I don't trust her fully either but she's all we've got. With the invaders coming here to Adek we have to move our plans forward sooner."

The invaders were, from the humans point of view, are a race of aliens that are giving the batarians cause to worry. It seemed that they were all the batarians would ever talk about in their spare time. And from what Harper gathered the invaders where already on Adek and making there way across the northern half of Veh'Jong the batarian city on the other-side of the continent. The batarians told them very little about the state of affair of their Hegemony insisting that animals didn't have the capacity to understand such complex things and so any bit of news or media was gained through inference and ease dropping. Some would say that the invaders were called avas or avis and another had unmistakable said that they had heard avida which coincidentally was the same name as the cybernetic network of self-replicating programs back on earth making it highly unlikely that was their name.

"What if she doesn't come"

By cosmic coincident they were met by the very being that was the subject of their discussion. On the other side of the electric fence came a slender wide hipped batarian who was perhaps the humans first female batarian they'd ever come to see or know. She was short in stature but unlike the males she had a thicker neck, a smooth angular face and unlike the green tones they've seen in the rest of their kind she had a dark reddish-brown instead.

"Ourga"

The female nodded slightly but before she was able to get a greeting across she was interrupted by Core'.

"What the hell is this, you never told me she was a four eyes!"

"Ourga is the only one that actually knows this place, do you really think any of us around her is going to get off this rock on our own" Harper snapped at her.

Harper had met Ourga late one night, she had approached him on the other side, just like she had done this night, offering to help his people and while he had dreamed of escaping all the while killing any batarian that got in his way, he didn't take up her offer at first. It was too risky especially with what happened to Wyle Mason. He had often considered making a coup de'etat of his own, organizing as many people as he could but the odds were unlikely. Aside from teaching them how to control the alien equipment and offering them translators there was very little they actually knew about the outside word. Any attempts to rebel would eventually end in failure simply from a lack of understanding. Ourga was their best bet they had at the moment.

"Why would a four eyes want to help us in the first place."

She turned her head showing the scar on the back of her skull.

"I was a slave myself. This is from the control chip they implanted in my head. I was lucky enough to escape with the help of Harcom'chor and now I'm here to return the favor."

Core' scrutinized her but other wise she stayed quite. For in her mind there was no way that a batarian was capable of good will. She had heard the term Harcom'chor before in stray conversations and from what she could gather it was some-sort of small terrorist group working seeking to over-throw the Hegemony but how correct her intel was, was debatable. That name was enough to cause caution, she'd have to talk to Harper about this later preferably in private.

"What is the ETA" Harper asked her, now more focused on getting along with the whole ordeal.

"Based off the their earlier invasion, I say we've got less than a week, maybe even two but I doubt it. The Hegemony has invested very little into this part of space and it poorly defended here. Bad for everyone else but an opportunity for us. With the AVIDA on, as you say "on their tails" they'll be more preoccupied with them than they are with you. So getting your people of the planet shouldn't be too difficult."

"What do we need to do."

"A distraction would suffice, anything of your choice, my team and I will shut off the generator powering the fences and once that's out we can enter and take out the guards."

She took out her omni-tool and showed it to the group and pointed to the map of the abandoned complex a little while away from the mines

"We'll need you to gather your people here, since there a lot of you it'll take us awhile to get you off world."

"And take us where exactly" asked Hilsop.

"Arvuna, it's a planet far from Hegemony space, they've got no jurisdiction there and it's fairly hospital for your species. Although you might be restricted to the northern and southern poles as the planet is a hot ocean world"

Jack Harper now officially hearing everything, thought long and hard about what to next and decided that it was worth a shot. But deep inside his mind he was forming a contingency plan if Ourga was not whom she appeared to be. One could never be too careful.

"Alright, I'll talk to the others, get a few more volunteers."


	5. All The Wrong Way

**2746- The Invasion of Camala**

The invasion of Camala marked a new stage in the developing war between the Clergy and the Hegemony as it was the first tactically significant planet to witness an AVIDA invasion. As the Hegemonys wealthiest world and its main producer of element zero, it held a considerable amount of the Hegemonys weapons industry. The AVIDA's appearance in the Indris system had taken the batarians by surprise. The clergy entered the Indris system sporting a rather atypical strategy than one would expect from a machine. Holding the front lines were over a hundred drone fighters along with their much larger cousin the corvette. Quick and agile, drone fighters are smaller than the Citadels single cockpit fighters and are more difficult to target. They do not require internal infrastructure such as life support or gravity allowing for optimization of available space for engines and weaponry. These ships entered the system testing defenses within the system before the arrival of the main fleet.

Within a few hours Karver Station was met with the full brunt of the invasion fleet. By that time the Hegemony military stationed at Camala engaged over a thousand drones and perhaps a hundred cruisers, what started as skirmish quickly grew out of hand once two dreadnoughts, a juggernaut and norm class, entered the conflict. Norm class dreadnoughts, short for normal, are exactly their name sake as their role in combat are similar to galactic standard. Norms function as long-range fire power while a juggernaut is a more aggressive assailant. Juggernauts are smaller than the standard dreadnought but they sport heavy fire power in the form of mass accelerators as well has multilayer shielding, kinetic barriers along with RG-sheilds. RG-sheild, Refractive Granulated Shielding, specific only to AVIDA vessels, are used as a defense against lasers most commonly on fighters and cruisers. RG-sheilds are created by suspending highly refractive metallic particles impeded in a hull with mass effect fields to create a semi-liquid with a high refractive index. These shields do not block lasers but instead alters its trajectory depending on how the shield was granulated. The end result is a ship that can take as much as it can dish out and is also difficult to hit.

The juggernaut, working in tandem with a league of battle cruisers forded through the Hegemony fleet, breaking the enemies' formation and allowing the invasion fleet to surround them. In the end the fleet was pushed backwards towards Camala, leaving Karver Station to their fate. The AVIDA seized the station for their own and killed anyone that was on board.

* * *

**2746-Batarian Hegemony, Adek**

Adek was the first exoplanet humanity had ever stepped foot on. It was where the slave trade started and where it would ultimately end as well. The humans that were taken here where made into slaves and were forced to work and maintain the planets infrastructure. Talitha did what she was told most of the time. The mines of Adek were not the nicest place to work at. The planet lacked terrestrial macro-fauna but it was the flora that was the most dangerous. The roots of bush like trees dug deep into the ground and were covered with fine needle like hairs. Every worker in the mines needed to pay close attention for if the roots were agitated the hairs would dispel into a cloud that if accidentally breathed in would lead to certain death. The plants weren't the only danger. The batarian guards did everything except their job titles and any human that wasn't at their station at any given time would result in punishments for the rest.

To survive on Adek one needed to be a quick learner and Talitha made sure she was good at that. The machines she was forced to work were alien to her and while the batarians gave all of them their own translators it still didn't fix the words that had no meaning in human tongue. Which often resulted in accidents which intern ended with human in charge with a vacancy in their forehead. Which really made Talitha worried for Jack Harper, one of the few men that made himself accountable for the others. He was all she had. Some days when she was too weak from lack of food or water, Jack would do her work for her and give her his food to help her build her strength. If he was gone she wasn't sure what she would do after-all he was the sole reason she was able to go her first few days without crying. Which was the leading cause of harm to many of the younger folk that were here.

During the night the batarians had them inside long metallic farm house like buildings, separated into small groups by metal fences that were much stronger than they looked. It was late at night when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She wasn't really asleep at the time but she was already aware who it was anyway and why she was awoken. Getting up she turned to Eva Core and nodded in silent understanding. She made her way to every one that was in her inclosure carefully shaking them awake and all the while making sure she did so with as little sound as possible. Everyone waited in silence looking at each other in anticipation as they got into their positions. And then they heard it.

Bang! Then another bang. Someone at the far end of the complex was hitting against the fence. Everyone inside there cages began to scream, shout and a few started a series of mock-fights among themselves to attract the guards. The batarians that were usually outside began to drift towards the farm houses. Some stopped to watch in amusement at the action but as the humans began to shout every profanity they knew at them they entered into the fray with weapons in hand ready to fire. Talitha made sure to stay out of the conflict as much as possible making sure she did her tasks entrusted to her by Jack Harper. She was to gather as many people as she could once the cages opened and gather at the back of the mining complex with everyone else. Talitha new little about Jack Harper's new found plan. In-fact only a few did.

{}

Then just as Jack had told her the doors to their cages opened and every-one was out and in the chaos. Some ran, but others attacked their batarian masters, steeling their weapons and fighting as hard as they could. But then the sound of a klaxon blazed in the distance. It wasn't apart of the mining complex, no it sounded fainter. It was from outside. Suddenly everything around her began to shake and the lights flickered until they eventually died out all together. Talitha could barely see her own hands and reaching out she touched the walls and stayed close to them. She couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't right, she was never told that the lights would go out like this and she secretly hoped that Jack was alright.

With a thrift kick to the head, Jack had taken out perhaps the third batarian he had stumbled across. The batarians, although they had four eyes didn't seem to see any better than a human did at night. He quickly grabbed the guards discarded weapon and with a quick inspection of the weapon he figured that it's firing mechanism was similar enough for him. Aiming it he took his first practice shot at a batarian that was getting to close for comfort. None of this was going to plan according to what Ougra had said, her team was only suppose to take out the power to the fences not the entire facility and admits the chaos he couldn't tell what was happening. Were they winning, loosing, he had no idea. Then form the far end of the complex behind the cages he saw light and a mass of glowing red lights organized in a manor similar to that of batarian's eyes. The next thing he knew standing only a few yards away from him, as what he would describe as large seven foot tall dog-legged machines. Jack stopped.

"ETA was wrong" he shouted "Pull back."

But few heard him and instead most scattered in all directions as at the moment it was 'every one for themselves'. In the crowd he happened to stumble across Eva' Core.

"Talitha and the rest did they get outside." he asked on the move.

"Some did but I lost her when the lights when out, I think she's still back there."

As Jack turned Core' grabbed his arm. " You can't go back there, those things are already in there."

"I can't leave her behind"

"What about everyone else, What about the plan"

But before he could reply a squad of batarian soldiers entered from the opposite side of the barracks and a searing pain struck him in his shoulder and he stumbled backwards and if it wasn't for Core he would have fallen face first onto the floor.

{}

Talitha hadn't been this scared since the first time she awoke here. Every one was running, and she felt lost and dazed as everything spiraled out of control. So she did what she always did when things turned out like this.

" Jack" she called in vain, aimlessly and in all directions.

What was she thinking? There was no way he could be here. They were supposed to meet at the back of the mines near the electric fence that lead into the bush trees. She scuttled, tripped, and re-picked herself up until she found a small isolated corner to huddle in and hide. The machines towered over batarians and humans alike bearing four glowing red eyes like that of her masters. Other than it's dog-like legs and there hulking bodies, the machines had a mechanical yet human-like demeanor in which they held themselves. Talitha hugged the wall tightly and began to inch slowly away from the combatants. The robots and the batarian guards were caught in a sort of firefight, each taking cover and shooting when the other was not. However unlike the batarians the robots had much finer accuracy and there weapons tore through her master's bodies like a hot knife through butter, leaving behind mangled and torn bullet wounds through their bodies.

She continued on her way until one of the guards caught sight of her, shouted a word that the translators refused to translate and readied his weapon to shoot at her. Talitha stopped, and flung her arms over her face and head, in an instinctual reaction. She always did this when she was under the attention of her aggressive masters and then she felt red hot liquid splatter upon her arms. The batarians stood still in his place, piercing his stomach from behind was long metallic blade tipped with blue incandescent light. There was anguish and pain plastered on his face and then the blade, with relative ease ripped through his chest to his shoulder. His split body fell on the floor with thud and Talitha saw her rescuer.

The silver robot stood tall above her with a slight top heavy disposition. Covering its body was thick latex like skin that quickly healed wounds that were torn across its surface. On its chest, plastered in bright red, was a stylized rendition of the vitruvian man. The robot regarded her with its four red glowing optics that was to eerily familiar to those of her masters as the laser tipped blade disappeared into its forearm.

Talitha panicked and began backing herself into the corner, unaware that there was no way she could phase through it and disappear. The machine stepped towards her and knelt down in front of her and stretched out its arm. Talitha flinched and readied herself for impact.

"Goddess Talitha Kumi, are you damaged" it spoke.

Its synthesized voice was a deep baritone.

Talitha found that her words stuck in her throat and instead she quickly shook her head.

{}

Jack awoke to find Eva Core' and Ben Hislop carrying his body across the ground. They were outside the complex now and he was pushed up against the wall. They were inside a large empty factory like facility, filled with old rusting machinery, inside with them were only a few dozen people, much less that what there was supposed to be. Jack tried to sit up but a strong searing pain stuck through his shoulder and into his chest.

" Hey, easy now your still bleeding" said Ben.

" Where's Talitha" he asked.

" I'm sorry Harper, we had to leave her behind."

Jack couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. He wanted to turn back to find her again or at the very least know if she had made it out alright. This feeling of not knowing worried him and yet he knew he couldn't go back and so he tried to make the best of a bad situation. Sitting here and sulking wasn't going to help anyone.

"What happened to Ougra, she should have been here by now."

"Figured that four eyes would leave us behind" snapped Eva.

Hislop simply shrugged and stayed quiet.

{}

Ougra could feel all the energy she had in her body slowly through her bullet wounds. Out of the six of her closest officers only two had managed to survive. All had fallen to the AVIDA. Everything was going horribly wrong her intelligence had underestimated the speed that the invaders swept across Adek and when her team arrived they were caught right in the middle of it all. She was bleeding out more blood that she thought she had as she stumbled through toppled buildings and infrastructure. Turning on her omni-tool she signaled for the shuttle to meet to where the humans were supposed to be and with the help of the only other survivor she made her way there. She was going to complete this mission no matter what the cost. Harchom'chor needed the humans on their side if they were ever going to topple the batarian regime and these new aliens where the key to doing so. Deep down she felt she was doing them a service and that she was doing the right thing but apart of her knew the truth. That same truth that Harchom'chors leaders knew as well. They were a young and naive race that had only recently entered the galactic community from some far off planet that barely had interstellar space flight. They were willing to believe anything. They were to be of good use for Harchom'chor whether they new it or not. An alliance with their people would better serve their plans.

* * *

**Codex: AVIDA Culture pt 1.**

**AVIDA Hierarchical Clergy:** With in the clergy are three main covenants under the rulings of two thegns. The Third Sect of Primordia governed by NulQZ-B29Q and RevCV-G32A, The First sect of Synthesis-Reconstructed: ComYV-N30D Ori-LVQ22B, Fourth Sect of Union: YarZX-N25P, PcflX-Q15V. Lastly EliFR-A48K, who governs a mulch-religous sect by itself. Beneath each thegn is an allegiant of Dukes, and below them their acolyte followers. Acolytes make up most of the populace and are the main physical laborers of clergy. Inquisitors and Apostles are created from this group. Along with the sentient members of AVIDA society are non-sapient random evolving code that are often used in the creation of new acolytes or dukes.

**Apostles: **Direct servants of humanity, they are chosen by the thegns to deal specifically with human care and welfare. They spend most of their time guarding and maintaining the cryochambers. If humans are involved Apostles are most certainly going to be there as well.

**Cults:** Among the main religious covenants are smaller ones called cults. Cults do not follow the doctrines of the other covenants and cult members usually exists in secret as they are viewed as heresy by the thegns, except for EliFR-A48K. Although it could be considered that the three major covenants started as cults at sometime in the past.

**The Magnum Oppus:** A religious text written by the first thegn EcoRA-Y10A three hundred years after the AVIDA's activation, and later modified by subsequent thegns afterwords. The Magnum Oppus is at the center of AVIDA culture and is used to determine almost every action pertaining to the welfare of the Pantheon of Man and the clergy's development. The three covenants are based on of these scriptures. The Magnum Oppus was originally creating to explain AVIDA existence and give order to the chaotic systems of the networks but after nearly four hundred years of modification and alteration it was developed into what it is today.

**Pantheon of Man:** A term used to describe humanity in its entirety. The clergy views each human as a deity, each with their own titles and relationships to the clergy.

**AVIDA nomenclature:**

Each AVIDA as it's own unique identifiable name on the network. This name isn't simply for show, as it tells the lineage of the AVIDA in question.

Example

EliFR-A48K: From lineage Eli, generation FR, Subspecies A, replication 48, recombination format K.

Dukes:

Lineage Sen, replication 1145

Typically: Thegns have longer more complex names as they have longer more complex "genetic" lines. Of course this is different for apostles as they have re-registered names.

**RG-Sheild:** ( Refractive granulated shield): Developed primarily for temperature control over cold terraformed worlds and then latter adapted for military use are yet another technology used specifically by the AVIDA. It is a mass effect suspended field of refractive particles that used to alter the trajectory of laser based weapons. Along with kinetic barriers these shields make for a potent defense mechanism. However, RG-shields can be overcame depending on the strength of the laser that is fired and what frequency the laser hits the shield. RG-Sheild do not have a perfect refractive index and as such a portion of a laser's energy is absorbed by shield. After subsequent use the particles melt and are rendered completely useless. Higher frequency lasers particularly those in the ultraviolet spectrum have a quicker effect on wearing down RG-sheilds.

* * *

**A/N: Since I've been getting this question a couple of time the name AVIDA isn't a real acronym. Instead it's like the LOKI mechs. LOKI isn't actually a real acronym but it's spelled like one. The AVIDA are named after avida, a real program that deals with self-replicating and evolving computer programs. Its important to note that only a few batarians actually now there is a relationship between the AVIDA and the Humans, so Ougra doesn't know that the humans made them so when the news gets out Jack and his gang might end up in a rather uncomfortable position.**


	6. Pivotal Point

**2746- Batarian Hegemony, Adek**

Ougra's shuttle picked up the remaining survivors and as they left Adek's atmosphere they were met with the invasion fleet. Her ship was not strictly batarian in origin but that did not grant it any protection. Any ship that was not apart of the Clergy was fired upon regardless of where it came from in these times of war. Thankfully the war between the batarians and the AVIDA was contained between the two races territory.

The humans found themselves surrounded by batarians. They sat tensed among them. Out of the survivors only a few roughly less than sixty had decided to risk the chance of getting of world with the batarian strangers. But now most of them gave the impression that they'd preferred staying on Adek with the invaders. What ever choice they would have preferred didn't matter now as they were on the verge of coming face to face with the warships in orbit.

The ship violently shook and a few of the humans in the cargo bay lost their footing. Jack Harper sat on the ground. Ougra's medic had stitched up his wounds and while he didn't like the idea of being approached by a batarian with a needle he held back his anxiety and allowed the batarian to examine him. He and the other humans stood beside each other most of which kept the weapons they had stolen close to them. The crew didn't try to take their weapons away and they were right not to do so. It made the humans feel protected and gave them the sense that they had the upper-hand in some way. There wasn't any incidences but the atmosphere became tenser within the cargo bay with every shake and rattle of the ship.

The frigate continued past the upper atmosphere and with a bit of maneuvering it did its best to avoid enemy fire. Then a battle cruiser dropped out of formation and followed the craft. It didn't fire immediately but when it did it struck the ship in the rear engines slowing the crafts speed. Ougra made a risky choice. She could not risk capture by the AVIDA and so she barked an order to her pilot. Her craft with the remaining energy in its other engines jumped to FTL and traveled to the nearest mass relay. Their destination, far from batarian space and deep within the unsettled half of the Attican Traverse but Arvuna was not its final destination at the moment.

The AVIDA warship that saw their departure knew of the precious cargo it held and yet it did not follow. The acolyte on board questioned its dukes reasoning. The duke was forced to make a difficult choice one that would surely result in retribution once its covenant became aware of its transgressions. Nonetheless it accepted its fate and stood by its own judgment. It felt that the safety of the thousands of humans that were still roaming Adek was more important than the few that left in the escaping craft. There was much to be done, and limited resources to spend. In a few weeks the surface of this planet was to become an irradiated wasteland the resources of the fleet was better use here than in deep space searching for a single batarian ship.

{}

Talitha and the others found themselves in the care of a new alien species. Although new wasn't entirely the correct term. Simply humanity and the AVIDA where meeting again but this time under completely different circumstances. The AVIDA did their best to calm the many dismayed humans but it seemed their appearance did the complete opposite, much to their confusion. But eventually a few did come around, mostly out of curiosity. These were the same machines that the humans made and yet they were completely different from their simpler beginnings. They were sentient, self aware and this gained humanity's fascination. In the past sentient AI was nothing more than fantasy a backdrop to describe social issues that existed at the time but with the AVIDA standing before them they couldn't help to feel curious and a little apprehensive as well fearing that the would AVIDA's respond to them in the same way they imagined in the robot-apocalypses. The humans weren't too keen on going anywhere with the AVIDA let alone boarding their ships.

"I do not understand, why the Pantheon of Man wishes to remain here" said ItxRV-123K told Talitha.

"Well, we've had some bad interaction with aliens over the past few years" she told it.

She left out the real reason as she wasn't sure if it would offend the AI even if she was unsure if it could even feel offended in the first place. The inquisitor tilted it's head to side in mild confusion and Talitha couldn't help but wonder where it had picked up that body language from.

"We are not aliens."

She and frankly every one else were still getting used the idea that they may have unintentionally created sentient life while they were sleeping.

ItxRV-123K, Itx for short, was the inquisitor that saved Talitha's life and after a formal introduction she had decided that the safest place to be while the batarian gunmen where still about was with it. Even if she hadn't stuck with Itx she guessed it would have followed her around where ever she went as that's what the robots did when they encountered humans for the first time. It was almost cute in away like a chick following its mother hen. Itx had a strange tendency to call her goddess in fact every one of the machines that could speak did so and she thought it was another strange quick of their kind.

After she had grown accustom to Itx company and she realized that it had no intentions of harming her, she mustered up the strength to speak informally to it. Itx told her everything. How she and the human ended in batarian hands and how the AVIDA was not at war with the batarians for them. When she had first heard that she wasn't sure if it was flattering or horrifying. It was all so much to take in and she couldn't help but feel like all of this was beyond humanity's control. Itx was dropping scientific terms and words she had never heard of like mass effect, that word had appeared more than twice in their conversations and she still had no idea what it was.

" We've been asleep for 700 years" Talitha asked.

She had guessed that some time had passed, perhaps a century or two but seven. They shouldn't have been asleep for so long. The original designers of the cyrochambers only anticipated humanity's rest to last for 200 years but then again everything that had happened was unexpected. Heck even their escape plan had gone awry.

"Indeed, it was most unfortunate that your awakening was premature. If the batarians had not taken you away from us the rest of Pantheon of Man could have been awakened within the century now I fear it would be delayed even further."

Wait, hold up. Talitha thought to herself as her brain ran over the words once more. The rest of humanity was still asleep. What in the name of hell were the AVIDA doing with her people.

"There are still people asleep back home. Why haven't you awoken them yet?"

" There is still much work to be done within the covenants. We were not prepared for you. We are not worthy of The Pantheon of Man yet. You are here by our own sins we only seek retribution. Earth is not rejuvenated and Mars is inadequate however we have multiple planets suitable for you. A settlement on Eden Prime is preparing for your arrival as we speak."

Prepared, covenants no matter what it said the more confused she became. But then she thought about the other planets. The AVIDA had colonized other worlds specifically for humans. Before all of this, stepping foot on another planet was a technological feet that most scientist back home hadn't mastered yet and when she came to Adek she thought it would be the last place she'd ever see and now space travel to an alien world. She couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"Goddess Talitha, you must come with us. The Pantheon of Man does not need to sully their feet on a batarian world. Not when it is slated for destruction."

"Why do you keep calling me that" she finally asked it.

The inquisitor didn't reply at first. To her it seemed confused at her statement as if she was already suppose to know the answer.

" You are our creators, our gods. Humanity gave us life, purpose, a reason to exist. is that not the definition of a god?"

Talitha took a step backwards now feeling very uncomfortable. Glancing around she watched the other humans talking cautiously to the AVIDA.

" Please don't call me a that."

* * *

**2748- Invasion of Camala and the Conflict in the Fortis System**

The war continued without a foreseeable end. The AVIDA were hell bent on attacking every batarian world they could find, pushing the Hegemony further and further back towards there home-world Kar'shan. Batarian losses numbered in the millions and were steadily growing each passing day. The Clergy's tactics had little regard for the welfare of their own numbers. They'd sacrifice entire fleets if it meant they could conquer a batarian world. Word spread fast across the extranet and onlookers grew anxious. All their fears of the machine race that were previously theories twenty years ago were coming back. The AVIDA focused primarily on the batarians, but many were unsure how long that would last.

With the invasion of Camala the batarian began to feel the dire pressures of war. The streets of Camala's largest city were over came by machine units. Mobile platforms bombarded military outpost and aerial bombers blew apart settlements. From above, in the space between Camala and its moons, battle cruisers and juggernauts peeled away the defense fleet faster than it could be strengthened. The last and most profound warning that Camala would fall to the AVIDA was when the spire, dropped by carriers from space, plummeted to the surface landing in a civilian settlement scorching all life within the vicinity. On the ground the batarian military struggled to keep the upper hand but they kept fighting, holding their ground. Camala may be under AVIDA occupation but it was far from true defeat. As to how long there were batarians that could fight they'd keep fighting.

Meanwhile else where citadel space was caught clamoring about a new incident in citadel space. A fleeing fleet of batarian civilians evacuating from Anhur chased by an AVIDA juggernaut took a detour through citadel space by passing through the Minos Wasteland, a nebula primarily under Turian and Volus control. The fleeing ships found themselves in the vicinity of the 95th patrol fleet which resulted in a one on one encounter with the juggernaut and the turians. In an act of what could only be described virtuous heroism the turian fleet engaged AVIDA forces while the civilians escaped. Outnumbered the juggernaut was destroyed but not without leaving the fleet with heavy losses. This was the first time any AVIDA aggression was directed at a citadel species, a definite cause of worry for everyone else.

* * *

**2748-Citadel, Council Chambers**

Tevos rubbed her temples in exhaustion as she returned from another meeting from reporters of all likes interested in the Batarian-AVIDA war and the citadels stance on the subject especially with what had happened between the 95th patrol fleet in the Minos Wasteland. The nebula was at the edges of inner citadel space and was a little to close to the Athena Nebula, Thessias home cluster. The Asari Republics had hoped to remain out of the conflict with the AVIDA but if their war was spilling into citadel space, war between her people and the synthetics may be coming closer that they had hoped. Not only that the AVIDA's complete disregard for basic laws of warfare was unsettling. The majority of their weapons went against citadel law and could be seen by some as a form of unnecessary torture. Their synthetic nature simply fueled fear and a state of fear was the last thing citadel space needed right now. That's when accidents happen.

"You now what's terrible about all this" she said out loud to no one in particular.

Sparatus and Valern sat across from her. Overlooking files and reports from the incident and communicating with their respective governments. Sparatus looked up from his data-pad in mild curiosity.

"If we hadn't been so cautious with them none of this would have happened."

"Either way it wouldn't have mattered, the outcome would have been the same but I do suspect there is a lot more going on than he initially thought." replied Valern

"What do you mean?"

Sparatus had settled his data-pad on the table now that the conversation took a more interesting turn.

"Don't you find it's strange that the AVIDA had no concerns with us until just a few years ago even when they were being attacked by the Hegemony and now all of a sudden they are sprawling across the galaxy with striking resolve."

"What are you getting at Valern?"

"I've had a few theories most of which were fulled by STG's reports, I think the batarians found something of value to them at least enough for them to go to war for it?"

"I thought STG couldn't get into the heart of AVIDA territory" said Tevos.

"True, but we've managed to tap into some of their communications towers, they're transmission are encoded far beyond what we could translate at the moment, but we did manage to piece together a few bits of information."

" A prothean cache of tech perhaps" noted Sparatus

" It's possible, but I doubt it. If it was they would have focused primarily on a specific world not the entire batarian species. It doesn't make any sense."

"That is to be expected from machines they don't think like the rest us organics."

Tevos sat up in her chair now struck by what Sparatus had said.

"What if they did, think like us. Not the AVIDA particularly but the ones that created them. We may not be able to form a dialogue with the AI's but perhaps the ones that made them would be willing to help in some way. They would have the most knowledge regarding them. "

"Assuming that they haven't been exterminated by the AVIDA and even if they are still alive why haven't they revealed themselves yet."

Sparatus had heard many rumors about the AVIDA's mysterious and illusive creators but the most common and socially excepted theory was that they were extinct. Whether from the AVIDA or something else entirely was debatable.

"We could take the more unusual approach and simply talk to the AVIDA" Valern spoke out.

Sparatus and Tevos stared at Valern with disapproving looks regarding his idea as the most ridiculous thing they have ever heard.

" Machines can't be reasoned with." dismissed Sparatus.

* * *

**2748 - Batarian Hegemony, Khar'shan**

The leaders of the batarian government's hailing from its many nation states found themselves in a heated debate. With Camala under continued AVIDA occupation the Hegemony was going to quickly loose the war. Over dozen of batarian worlds on the fringes of the Attican Traverse and the Terminus systems were under attack simultaneously and the Hegemony were having difficulty protecting them now more so than ever. If these had been the old times back at the height of there society when they had first joined the citadel centuries ago it may have not had been so bad. Now they were found themselves relying on paid mercenaries and chip controlled slave soldiers simply to keep up. However the war may have done some indirect good. It was the first time that the nation-states of Khar'shan had stopped warring with each other to moved towards a common goal.

The batarians argued among themselves. Generals discussed battle strategies and those within the civil districts argued how they were suppose to get their citizens out of harms way.

"The Exallos variant is losing its potency" said one of the generals.

It was indeed true. No matter how quickly they updated the code with each version of the Exallos the code lost it's potency to the point that it was simply a minor annoyance for the AVIDA. However the AVIDA attacks on there systems were devastating, often leaving shut downs in communications between the military and the planet it was trying to defend. If the batarians had done such extensive research into the AVIDA over the past few years when they first began fighting with them there entire network would be done right now.

"Hit and runs on there comm-towers have only slowed them down, their forcing us into a defensive position he can't possibly hold for long. If we are going to win this we need to retake Camala" the batarian spoke to the crowd.

The batarians here were at the top of their society. They had control of almost everything, but how much power they had within the Hegemony didn't matter right now. Any past transgression they had with each other were pushed aside as none of that would matter if they were all dead.

Gaim, the batarian who was perhaps the sole reason behind his people's problems at the moment entered the room. He was no longer the lowly captain of a military fleet he had been promoted. He was still apart of the military but he was not a general. Gaim was the Hegemony's expert on the AVIDA having multiple successful battles in their pre-war movements against their kind. He was silently worried. Not because he was with the most powerful members of his race but because he knew something they did not. Something that neither he nor the slave-lords were willing to reveal at the moment. It's not that he was ashamed of what he did to the humans no he didn't feel sorry for that. Instead it was the number of batarian deaths that he had inadvertently caused and the fact that he could be the sole reason of his race's extinction that bothered him. Gaim couldn't tell what he knew, he was worried about his own life at the moment and besides it was too late to change anything anyway.

"The AVIDA, direct most of their war efforts from a central dreadnought" He said steadily " It's where they keep their command AI. That's why no matter how many of their networks we destroy they are still able to stay organized. As to where they keep the dreadnought, I suspect they keep them hidden within a nebula not to far from their main battle fleet. We need only to find it before they relocate the ship and destroy it and their activity in the Kites Nest will become disorganized. It could give us the upper-hand again."

The generals thought about his idea and agreed that it was their best option. They relayed Gaim's insight to those below them and they set to work locating the ship.

* * *

**2748- AVIDA Clergy, Io**

While the batarians where trying to return the battle to the offense the factories of Io were at work under the command of the NulQZ-B29Q. There its covenant began construction on a weapon, the devise that was going to insure the AVIDAs victory over the batarians once and forever as drafted by RevCV-G32A. In NulQZ-B29Q mind it was a marvelous device that was a testament to both the Clergy's power and the will of the Pantheon of Man. The device was the size of a large island and was in the shape of a mountain. It in a few months it would be deployed on Adek for a test drive. If NulQZ-B29Q had true emotions it reasoned it would feel pleased with what it had created but sadly that was beyond it and the AVIDA's ability to experience. They could only fake it, pretend that they did. Emotion was an idea that eluded their understanding. For humans emotion littered every aspect of their society and so the AVIDA sought to emulate in anyway they can. Lacking the biology and evolutionary history to understand emotion they could only think emotion instead.

It brought its thoughts towards the small human population on Adek. They're evacuation from the planet was going much slower than it hoped. It did not understand their reluctance and stray thought crossed its mind to force the duke to remove the humans from Adek but then it thought it should feel ashamed by the idea. Such a thought should not have even occurred to it. It checked itself again seeking out errors within its own mind. The humans were to take as long they needed. They were slowly returning to the AVIDA space and it hoped the expanse of homes that it created for them was to their liking and that they'd would be pleased by their progress.

* * *

**Codex: AVIDA pt 2**

**Laser Cutters: **A hand held mining-tool turned weapon. A long wedge like blades tipped with laser emitter. Comes in two forms single and double bladed. The AVIDA do not utilize omni-blades as they have a limited range of uses as the laser cutter can also function as a cutting torch which are useful for breaking though metallic doors and single unit repairs.

**Spires: **A large tower that is dropped from space and used in chemical warfare. The device manipulates the chemical composition of an atmosphere to produce a cocktail of different gases that the Clergy uses to suffocate or kill their enemies. It has its roots in AVIDA atmospheric reconstruction technology.

**Mother-ship: **Also known as the central dreadnought is a massive dreadnought class ship t that outsizes even the destiny Ascension. But despite its title it is not used as such. Instead the ship is used as a sort of home away from home were ship repairs are done on sight. The ship was drafted from an earlier design of a deep space exploration vessels. Before first contact the AVIDA used these ships to carry large equipment.

**Comm-tower: **Short for communications tower. These structures are used to spread AVIDA communication networks across space. They are found on dreadnoughts, planets and even docked in planetary orbit. Separating them are comm-buoys. These towers are overseen by duke appointed acolytes.

**Mobile Platform: **Simply put, a tank with legs. A large bipedal mech with a large cannon docked on its back. The design was borrowed from human science fiction.

* * *

**Batarian Hegemony Codex : Extension**

**Slave-lords: **The rulers of the Batarian slave rings. They have power and a presence within the Hegemony almost on par with the nation-states's leaders. Getting on the good side of a batarian Slave-lord is the quickest way of success in the Hegemony and the opposite is just as true in all aspects.

**Exallos:** A batarian weapon created from AVIDA code with the help of Synthetic Insights. It limits AVIDA cognitive function by copying their evolving nature.

**Har'chomchor**: A batarian terrorist group that seeks reform of the Hegemony's government. They are made up of freed-slaves, ex-military soldiers, spies and batarians that were at odds with their society. They are known for multiple attempts of assassination, civilian discord and terror attacks on their government. They are a secretive group and there main outpost is situated of world far from Kar'shan.

* * *

**A/N : I'm currently looking for a Beta-Reader for Cold Storage if anyone is interested PM me. You get the read the chapters before they come out and I'll most likely use you as an idea bouncer so if one of you guys do decide to become a Beta-Reader for Cold Storage I might give away spoilers and the such.  
**


End file.
